The Madness of Friendship
by Passionate Cec
Summary: 'Tell me, Wolcott, would you, by any chance, happen to have a crush on me' H.G/Wolcott friendship. Spoilers for 3...2...1.


Hi there.

This is the first _Warehouse 13_ fic I post. There will be another one coming soon. After that, it's up to the muse. I'm not quite sure whether this story is set before or after the flashbacks we see in_ 3...2...1_. Either works in my opinion. I'll let you make up your mind. I absolutely adore the friendship between H.G. Wells and Wolcott and wanted to explore it some more. I hope you will like it.

The usual disclaimer: I own nothing. Warehouse 13 and its characters are not mine. If they were, H.G. would most definitely be back in season 4. In no small part due to my love for Jaime Murray. But I digress. The sole purpose of this fic is entertainment. Mine, and hopefully yours.

I would very much appreciate it if you were kind enough to leave me a little something to tell me what you thought about this fic. I strive on reviews. :D

Enjoy. :)

**The Madness of Friendship**

H.G. Wells looked across the room at her colleague, young William Wolcott. Although "young" was perhaps a bit of an exaggeration. He was not that much younger than she. But he had much to learn in ways of opening his mind up to the wonders and possibilities of the world. He seemed to sense her gaze on him and looked up. He was clearly startled by her scrutiny and, had he been a woman, Helena had no doubt he would have blushed. He promptly looked back down, obviously uncomfortable. Helena's smile brightened and she let out a low chuckle.

'Tell me, Wolcott,' she called out, prompting him to look up again, 'would you, by any chance, happen to have a crush on me?'

He blinked at her a few times, probably trying to decide whether or not he had heard her right. When he concluded that he had, he continued staring at her, and Helena could very easily tell that he was wondering whether she had lost her mind completely. She laughed again. That seemed to bring him out of his trance and he almost visibly shook his head to clear his thoughts.

'Oh, H.G, you know I admire you and am quite fond of you. But I believe the problem lies in the fact that I know you. A man who knows you would be quite mad to fall for you.' Helena laughed at that.

'Quite right, dear boy. But then I must ask; why the shyness?'

'The shyness?'

'Yes, Willy. Your reactions when you catch my gaze or when I talk to you are quite spectacular. And while they are often very amusing, I would have thought you would have gotten over it by now.'

'It?' He questioned again, his eyebrows dancing high on his forehead. Helena gave a half shrug.

'Whatever it is that makes you lose all your confidence when I am around and that makes you stutter like a school boy when we both know you are a quite bright investigator.' That made him grin brightly which, in turn, prompted a smile on Helena's face.

'Hero worship, perhaps? If it were to be given a name, that would probably be the most accurate description.'

The smile of clear happiness on H.G's face turned into one of affection. Oh, but she did love the boy. There were few people she had ever loved more than William. And she was hardly surprised to find that she did not wish to seduce him.

'Hero worship, you say?' He nodded once, setting down his pen, sensing that this would be a conversation that would require his full attention. Helena mirrored him by setting down her cup of tea and leaning back a bit into her chair.

'You are quite an impressive and heroic woman, Helena. For starters, a blind man could say that you are breathtakingly beautiful. But beyond that and never mind the fact that you rightfully and admirably fight the well established and ridiculous ways of society, your mind, your brain, your imagination are nothing short of astounding. So saying that I do consider you a hero is not too farfetched.' Helena grinned.

'Of all the compliments I have ever received, believe me when I say that this is the one that touches me the most.' William smiled back at her.

'Good.'

'Perhaps then it is time you got over that hero-worship. After all, you now know me too well to allow my qualities to shadow my flaws.'

'Indeed I do. For as great and numerous your qualities are, you are but a human being. Therefore, flawed. And it can be quite exasperating at times. Perhaps it has to do with your greatest flaw stemming from your qualities themselves.' Helena was rarely surprised but this was a definite occurrence. She raised a questioning eyebrow, prompting him to continue his thought. 'Your ego.'

'Ah. Of course. What can I say? I am quite brilliant. Why would I deny it?' Wolcott laughed and shook his head as she grinned at him. 'And let it be said that you cannot be accused of withholding information or not being truthful and honest.'

'I would never be anything but truthful with you, H.G.'

'Of that I am well aware. And I appreciate that very much.' They smiled at each other for a few moments before Helena looked down into her cup of tea for a moment. She was smiling affectionately again when she looked back up at his pale face. 'I do believe all of this means I have truly found in you a friend like no other.'

'And I in you. And I shall be proud to call you friend. Though I am certain many would call me as mad for being friends with H.G. Wells as I would be if I were to fall for you knowing all I know about you.' Helena laughed fully at that.

'They most certainly would. But that is no source of concern. The madness of friendship is much healthier and much easier treated than the one of love.' He thought for a moment before nodding and smiling.

'Very well said. Shall we drink to that?' He suggested, pushing to his feet and walking towards the cupboard out of which he pulled a bottle of Brandy.

'We certainly shall,' she agreed, joining him as he poured the drinks. He handed her a glass and looked straight at her, smiling slightly as they clinked their glasses.

'To friendship,' he offered.

'And to madness,' Helena finished.


End file.
